Tre Metri Sopra il Cielo
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Las chicas como Clarie sueñan con sentirse así y Quil puede hacerla sentir a tres metros sobre el cielo con solo dos palabras". Quil/Clarie. Regalo para Persefone.


_**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio, todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, solo la idea es mía._

_**Dedicación**: Regalo de navidad para Persefone__, espero que te guste honey :3 ¡Merry xmas! Intenté hacer salir toda la miel que pude, espeor que me haya quedado pasable. xD  
_

* * *

**Tre Metri**** Sopra ****il Cielo**

***~QuilClarie~***

**--**

—Clarie, tenemos que hablar —le dice con un tono extraño, nunca antes oído por la chica. Ella se vuelve hacia él con una mueca extraña en el rostro, sin saber que decir o hacer, esas eran las peores palabras que una muchacha podía oír.

Quil la mira nervioso. Se siente extraño caminando junto a ella cogido de la mano como si se tratase de una pareja de adolescentes normales que se aman y se quieren desde hace tiempo. A decir verdad lo eran, al menos por parte de él, solo que tenían una pizca de especialidad. Desde que Clarie tenía tres años que Quil ha estado enamorado de ella y ella, de alguna forma, necesitaba estar cerca de él para seguir adelante. Por eso, por haber estado viendo como crecía, como aprendía a distinguir los colores, como aprendía a contar los números relacionándolos con personas, por eso se sentía extraño en esos momentos.

Clarie está sonriente, y no sabe por que, pero lo está. La mano de Quil se siente cálida sobre la suya y eso le provoca una agradable sensación en el estómago, sensación de estar en el sitio correcto y en el lugar correcto. Lo mira de reojo y se encuentra con que él también la mira, y se sonroja, apartando la mirada en el proceso. Sabe que la frase que le acaba de decir Quil suena muy mal, y de echo, sonaría muy mal para cualquier otra chica y para ella misma si quizás estuviese en otra situación, pero en esos momentos no lo hace, a ella le suena extraña, nada más.

Quil mira el mar que se encuentra delante de ellos. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Clarie, por eso había decidido llevarla allí ese día, por que quería que lo recordara como un día especial, al menos él si lo haría, si todo salía bien si lo recordaría. Se retuerce las manos, nervioso, no sabe por donde empezar. ¿Qué sería más sensato, empezar diciendo que siente haber estado con ella durante todo este tiempo o que la ama con toda su alma, más que una simple imprimación? Quizá sería mejor que dejara fluir las palabras. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Clarie suelta la mano de Quil y se sienta en la arena, mientras se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, dejando que la fría agua helada moje sus pies, dándole un leve cosquilleo en ellos. Quil se queda de pie, a su lado, mientras las palabras se atascan en su garganta, queriendo quedarse ahí. Pero él no puede dejar que se queden ahí, no puede, ya han estado atascadas por demasiado tiempo.

Clarie lo mira con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, Quil estaba actuando de forma extraña, nunca antes había visto al chico actuando así.

—Quil, ¿sucede algo? —cuestiona extrañada mientras sus dudas empiezan a crecer en su interior, ¿querrá decirle Quil que ha encontrado una chica con quien pasar el resto de su vida? No podía…. No sabría que hacer si le decía algo como eso.

El chico la mira, nervioso, y con el corazón empezando a latirle a mil por hora, bombeando su sangre por todo el cuerpo y oyendo pitidos en las orejas. ¿Siempre se siente así uno cuando va a decir algo tan importante? Se frota las manos con intranquilidad, hasta por un momento llega a pensar que iba a hacer fuego con el simple roce, y después la mira con una media sonrisa impaciente.

—No, es sólo que… —suspira. Su voz le está jugando malas pasadas y está empezando a temblar. No sabe por donde empezar no encuentra un hilo lógico que seguir e intenta organizar sus ideas—. Verás… ¿recuerdas desde cuando estamos juntos? Digo, no juntos como pareja, sino juntos, como amigos —sonríe angustiado por el fallo que acaba de cometer.

Clarie la mira de forma curiosa mientras una media sonrisa bordea sus labios.

—Sí, sé que siempre has estado conmigo, desde que era una pequeñaja —Clarie sonríe ampliamente mientras también juega con sus dedos, ansiosa.

—Bueno pues… —susurra, intentando ordenar sus ideas, pero no puede—, no se por donde empezar.

Clarie se ríe en un intento por que la conversación sea más amena y eso le da a Quil unos segundos para organizar su mente. Lo iba a hacer, se lo iba a decir. Coge su mano mientras la chica lo mira, atónita,

—Clarie, verás…. En las reuniones que siempre hacemos te hemos contado que somos, que nos pasa…—empieza a explicar Quil, pero ella lo cortó.

—Si, esas leyendas de los licántropos y que descendéis de los lobos —sonríe, feliz—, sabes que las adoro.

—Si. Pues, eso de la imprimación, eso de que estoy imprimado de ti…. Es verdad, Jacob no estaba bromeando —suelta de golpe mientras observa la reacción de Clarie, pero ella no borra la sonrisa de sus labios, inquietando así a Quil.

—Me lo imaginaba, Quil —sonríe divertida—. Jacob suele decir muchas verdades escondidas en las bromas y sino lo que siento por ti no tendría explicación —se queda completamente muda al darse cuenta de lo que le acaba de decir—. Quiero decir que… —e intenta arreglar el enredo, pero Quil sonríe y niega con la cabeza, cortando su monologo.

Él ya sabe lo que le pasa a Clarie, por eso quiere disculparse.

—Clarie no tienes que explicarme nada —empieza, por fin ha encontrado la forma que debe seguir para que su conversación sea lógica—. Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas? —pregunta extrañada la chica. Ahora si que no entiende nada de nada.

—Si, disculpas —asiente Quil con seguridad—. Yo he estado siempre a tu lado, velando por ti por que no podía tenerte como pareja, como compañera, así que prefería ser una especia de hermano mayor o de mejor amigo, como quieras verlo, a no ser nada de nada —baja la mirada. No estaba arrepentido de ello, pero no podía imaginarse como podía Clarie tomarse aquello—. Las disculpas son por haber estado siempre ahí.

—Quil, eso es irracional —lo corrige Clarie con una sonrisa—, en todo caso yo debería disculparme por haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo.

—Pero a sido un placer esperarte, cielo —sonríe Quil. Poco a poco las cosas van siendo más fáciles de decir y la conversación fluye por si sola, como si supiese por donde debía de ir. Como si sus corazones hubieran tomado las riendas de la situación y quisiesen ser lo dueños de ella.

Clarie sigue mirando el mar con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y todavía no sabe por que, Quil no le ha dicho nada que no supiese ya, así que su sonrisa no tiene razón de ser. O quizás es que había empezado por decirle que estaba imprimado de ella para terminar contándole que iba a luchar contra la imprimación e iba a dejarla libre, que él había encontrado a alguien. No. No podía hacer eso.

Quil vuelve a mirarla, esta vez seguro de si mismo y de lo que va a decir.

—Clarie, te amo —lo dice seguro, de forma dulce y destilando tanto amor que una abeja hubiera podido sacar miel de sus palabras.

Clarie se vuelve con el rostro completamente neutro, las palabras de Quil la han tomado tan por sorpresa que no sabe que decir, que hacer. Siente su corazón acelerarse en el pecho y como millones de mariposas empiezan a revolotear por su estómago. Siente sus ojos aguarse, mas no de tristeza sino de alegría, mientras entiende las palabras de Quil a la perfección. Desde ese día las palabras _'tenemos que hablar' _tendrían un significado distinto para ella, un significado totalmente distinto al que le habían dicho que tenía.

Quil se arrodilla a su lado con un gesto de preocupación, pero tan pronto como sus rodillas tocan el suelo siente el peso de Clarie sobre él y ambos caen al suelo, él de espaldas y ella sobre él, como una pareja de adolescentes enamorados. Que era exactamente lo que eran.

—Quil —susurra ella mientras apoya su rostro sobre el pecho de él. Quil empieza a pasar sus palmas sobre el cabello de ella, acariciándolo—. Quil —repite mientra una lágrima recorre su mejilla, una lágrima de felicidad—. Creía que ibas a decirme que me dejabas por otra….

Quil dibuja una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa lobuna.

— ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar eso, Clarie? —sonríe—. Quería decirte todo lo contrario. Te amo, pequeña. Más allá de la imprimación, sé que empezó siendo así, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que te amo por como eres, por como has ido creciendo, por como sonríes, Por como lloras…. —añade mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, justo donde había una de las lágrimas de Clarie.

—Yo también te amo, Quil —sonríe mientras siente que su corazón está a punto de explotar de felicidad, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz en su vida—. Te amo, más aun por haber esperado a que creciera y por estar a mi lado en todo momento. Por darme cariño cuando lo necesité y por soportar que saliera con otros chicos.

Ambos sonríen sabiendo que están en el lugar al que pertenecen, en el lugar correcto. Con el mar como testigo.

Quil se levanta del suelo y extiende la mano para que Clarie se levante con su ayuda, ella acepta su mano mientras sonríe. La mano de Quil se siente todavía más cálida que antes y las ganas de repetirle que lo ama con todo su corazón crecen en su interior. Quizás no fuera a decirlo, pero si quería demostrarlo.

— ¿Me permites este baile, pequeña? —pregunta Quil con una media sonrisa tan dulce que hizo que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco.

— ¿Con que música? —cuestiona ella sonriente, mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Quil deja una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la otra sigue agarrada a la chica y la acerca hacia él. Clarie deposita su mano sobre el hombro de Quil y da un leve apretón sobre la mano de Quil que tiene cogida. Él es quien empieza a moverse, pero lo hace tan torpemente que por poco no le pisa un pie a la chica. Ella, tras repetir que estaba bien, es quien toma el mando del baile y Quil sigue sus pasos. Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…

—_Somos un no te vayas amor, quédate_ _conmigo _—tararea Quil en la oreja de la chica, desafinando levemente, pero eso es lo que más aprecia Clarie, los momentos con Quil, por eso no iba a irse de su lado, jamás—. _Tengo miedo de vivir sin volver a escuchar como suena un te quiero…_

Clarie sonríe y a su vez separa su mano de la de Quil para llevarla donde esta su otra mano, hacia el otro hombro de Quil. Y se quedan mirándose a los ojos, recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cada momento, por fugaz que fuese, se pasaba en esos instantes por sus mentes, desde el primer día en el que se pelearon hasta el día en el que Clarie le dijo por primera vez 'te quiero' a Quil.

Ella sigue sonriendo y no deja de sonreír hasta que sus labios tocan con un roce delicado lo de Quil. Él se amolda con rapidez a los labios de Clarie siendo ella quien controlaba la situación. Una media sonrisa, suspiros, risas y más suspiros. Los labios de Clarie se mueven con inexperiencia y Quil tiene el mismo problema, pero no pueden hacer nada por remediarlo y en su opinión es el mejor beso de sus vidas. Es Quil quien levanta a Clarie y la deposita sobre sus pies para que ella no tenga que estar de puntillas y es Clarie quien, antes de profundizar el beso, le susurra un 'te amo' sobre los labios de Quil.

Por que no quieren separarse y no lo harán hasta que se hayan cansado de explorar sus labios y sus bocas, o hasta que se hayan terminado de demostrar todo el amor que se tienen el uno por la otra.


End file.
